The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
The idea of cooking food in a rotating horizontal barrel or rotating the food in a stationary barrel, while not new, has not succeeded at the consumer level. So far, the increased kitchen productivity allowed by the method has not been realized.
In the USA and many other markets over the last half century dual incomes have become increasingly necessary to support a household. As a result the percent of meals cooked at home has fallen by half. More convenient options are overwhelmingly less healthy and are thought to be responsible for increasingly widespread lifestyle diseases such as type II diabetes. Studies have shown that meals prepared at home are almost universally healthier than meals prepared elsewhere.
Many health pundits publish books all recommending buying fresh whole foods and cooking them at home. But the task of planning, shopping for, prepping and competently cooking a meal at home is too overwhelming for today's stressed out, time constrained homemakers. Also, many avoid home cooking because they simply don't have the skills and/or an adequate pantry and kitchen.
The food industry has responded by offering more prepped-for-cooking items such as fresh chopped onions, stir fry packs, and skillet meals, both fresh and frozen. But the cooking task has seen no equivalent advance.
What is needed is a system and method to address the shortcomings of previous and existing designs by incorporating novel and unique features allowing the invention to perform well for a wide variety of popular dishes and meal solutions.